(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench, and in particular, a wrench which can be used with different size standards so as to release its carrying weight, reduce cost and increase its economic efficiency.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A wrench relates generally to a tool used for dismantling studs or nuts. It comprises an open type, a hexagon type and a sleeve type. The different standards and combinations will solely depend on studs and nuts sizes as shown in FIG. 1. The wrench has one end of he handle 10 formed into an open end 15. The other end of the handle 10 is mounted with a ratchet sleeve module 20, and a sleeve 21 is provided. The external edge of the sleeve 21 can cap a stud or a nut forms into a ratchet face 22. The handle 10 relative to one internal edge of the ratchet sleeve 20 is provided with a retainer 23 which is placed into a smaller ratchet block 24. The ratchet block 24 is supported behind with a spring element 25. When the wrench is turning in a clockwise direction, the highest point of the ratchet block 24 can engage with the ratchet face 22 of the sleeve 21 so that the sleeve 21 can tun the stud or the nut. Otherwise, when the wrench is turned in the reverse; the ratchet face 22 of the sleeve 21 will push the ratchet block 24 to move towards a slightly larger side of the retainer 23 so that the sleeve 21 will not be restricted by the ratchet block 24 and it becomes an ineffective turn. Thus, it is convenient in operation for the user. However, the application for the conventional wrench as above mentioned currently has the following problems:
(a) Common Use Being Poor
The current wrench, whether it relates to the open end 15 or the sleeve 21, has a fixed size standard, and is unable to make any change. Therefore, the user must carry a number of modules and different size standards of wrenches when in application. It will increase the expenses and the weight to carry for the user. Moreover, if any one end of the wrench is damaged then a completely new wrench is required.
(b) Lesser Torsion Force
The current ratchet block 24 is engaged with a ratchet face 22 of the sleeve 21 which is restricted by an arc protrusion design of the ratchet block 24. Whenever the wrench is tuning, the sleeve 21 and the ratchet block 24 can only provide a single engagement. It is very obvious that its torque is not strong enough which always causes damage to the ratchet lace 22 or the ratchet block 24, and will increase the frequency of repairing and changing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide the following technical means to achieve the above-mentioned purpose. The wrench has two ends of the handle being separately mounted with an open jaw module and a sleeve module, wherein the open jaw module has the end protrusion of the handle relatively provided with a smaller path of an insert lever, and an open jaw is mounted. The end of the open jaw is relatively formed into an insert recess of the insert lever.
The sleeve module has another end of the handle to form into a collar. The internal diameter of the bottom edge protrusion of the collar has a resist edge. The collar is provided wit the resist edge to be placed and is mounted with an external circumference of the ratchet face of the sleeve. The handle corresponds to the internal diameter of the collar formed into a joint to the crescent recess. Behind the crescent recess a retainer is also extended; and the crescent recess is mounted within a crescent ratchet block. The crescent ratchet block corresponds to the engaging gear and the curving of the ratchet face. The crescent ratchet block and the bottom edge of the retainer are secured with a recovery spring Therefore, the user will change the appropriate standard of the open jaw or the sleeve depending on his or her requirement Further, it can improve its sleeve torque and reduce its damages.